Bloody Mary
by shaneo6930
Summary: Spoof of Urban Legends: Bloody Mary with a CSI twist. Character death, violence and Language give it it's M
1. Prologue

1**I do not own CSI or the movie _Urban Legends: Bloody Mary_. This is a spoof of that movie. Be warned: For those of you who are not familiar with the _Urban Legend_ film series, they are horror films. Do not be offended if your favorite character dies. It's all in good fun. WARNING: Contains spoilers for the movie, language, violence and character death.**

**Characters:**

**Samantha: Sara**

**David: Greg**

**Bill: Ecklie**

**Buck: Nick**

**Roger: Hodges**

**Tom: Warrick**

**Heather: Sophia**

**(Don't worry, your other favorite characters will make an appearance!)**

NOW, LET'S GET ON WITH OUR TALE!

CSI: Bloody Mary

Prologue

1969; Las Vegas High: Homecoming dance

Conrad Ecklie felt a little nervous as he walked in the gym with his date, Mary Banner. Mary wasn't the most popular of girls. She still wondered why the _very_ popular Ecklie asked her instead of Maureen Curtis or Laura Sidle, the 2 head cheerleaders.

Ecklie felt nervous because when he walked in, he got piercing glares from Maureen. "Are they mad at us?" Mary asked when she saw the glares.

"No, Mary" Ecklie replied.

"I feel like they want us to leave."

"Fuck them. They're just pissed because I asked you to this dance instead of them."

Across the room, William Stokes and Donald Brown made drinks for their dates. William pulled a vile of white powder out of his pocket and liberally poured it into 3 cups. 2 for their dates and one for Ecklie's.

Grace Donovan and Gina Lotnick took the cups that were given to them. Gina drank hers so fast that she could barely taste the juice. "We are SO thirsty!" was their excuse.

Mary declined the cup that was offered to her. "Conrad, this is the happiest night of my life!" Mary exclaimed. "It can only get better from here, Mary." Ecklie told her.

Outside, Ecklie was walking Mary to his car. The same car that William and Donald were loading the unconscious bodies of their dates into. "What the fuck, Conrad?" William yelled. "What's going on here?" Mary asked, before she ran away. "Get her! She's still sober, she'll tell the cops!"

Mary, seeing Ecklie behind her, darted into a room that had an "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!" sign on it. Ecklie followed her into the room. When he saw Mary, he immediately grabbed her. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

After that, Mary bit her captor's hand. "STUPID BITCH!" Ecklie yelled as he smacked her.

When she fell, Mary hit her head on an abandoned desk. Conrad bent down to see if she was alright. She wasn't. He picked her lifeless body up and stuffed it into the trunk that was beside the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hey, guys**. **As you probably guessed, I am the world's biggest procrastinator. It's been five months since chapter one and I have the whole story almost finished on paper. Here is the long awaited second chapter to "Bloody Mary." Remember, CSI belongs to CBS and Urban Legends: Bloody Mary belongs to Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Please don't sue!**

"And they say her body is still there, rotting to this day." Mia was excited to finally get her story told. She had just heard it the other day and was anxious to tell it to her good friends Sara and Catherine.

"Bullshit!" Catherine said. "No way is that true." Sara jumped into the conversation with "Now for a real ghost story."

Catherine was slightly offended. "Sara, that was not a ghost story. It was an urban legend." Catherine said. "Like that kid from the Life cereal box dying from eating pop rock and coke."

"Yeah," Mia said. "And like that bullshit with Sara's brother's camp councillor getting his arm stuck in that candy machine and got crushed!"

"Or like Bloody Mary" Sara asked. "Who's Bloody Mary?" the other girls asked. "Supposedly if you say 'Bloody Mary' three times, she'll appear.

"That sounds like Candyman!" Mia said.

Catherine started off: "Bloody Mary."

Then Sara: "Bloody Mary."

Then Mia, reluctantly: "Bloody Mary."

Right as Mia said hers, a knock came that scared the girls right out of their pants.

**All right, that should hold ya for now. I hope you like it, See ya next week with Chapter 3!**


End file.
